


don't look at the time

by terunyan



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 20:56:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10998831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terunyan/pseuds/terunyan
Summary: A quick glimpse into one morning of their life - with the newest addition to the family.(I wanted them fluffy and domestic, and this happened)





	don't look at the time

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm still on season 3 of Kuroko no Basuke, but I've got my otps pretty much figured, and I was so upset to find out there are only like 2 pages of fanfics for this one. It ain't right!
> 
> It might be my first time writing something so domestic, but I was feeling like it. And I think such setting really fits them both.
> 
> P.S. The cat's name may or may not be coincidental *wink* *wink*

Somewhere between 6 and 7 AM Atsushi hears a noise interrupting his sleep. He knows that theoretically that’s when Kiyoshi must be up for setting off to work, but he usually does it so carefully that Murasakibara will slowly wake up only after a goodbye kiss on the forehead from his boyfriend. Still not opening his eyes, he realizes that in fact there are some noises behind the closed door that pierce his ears in the most irritating morning kind of way.

He listens carefully. He hears the door opening lightly, but no footsteps follow. He turns on his back still too lazy to open his eyes, but he’s forced to do it when he feels sudden weight pressing on his chest.

Atsushi thinks that one eye will be enough for this and he sees a pair of big blue eyes staring right into it without blinking.

_‘Oh, right’_ he thinks.

It’s been a month but he still hasn’t gotten used to the fact that they have one more roommate now - the one with pointy ears, whiskers, a tail and a set of claws. Not to mention the fact that he’s never had a cat before and hasn’t figured out how to successfully communicate with it yet.

Atsushi blinks when the cat lets out a small ‘meow’. He promised Tetchin to ‘be nice with her’, although he didn’t mind having a pet at all, and he didn’t understand why everyone thought he was. It’s true that he could fit her in one large palm of his when they first brought her, or that he started to watch his movements better in order not to step or sit on her, but despite her still being tiny she wasn’t afraid of how big he was - how big both of them were, really. It is obvious that she likes Kiyoshi more, though.

_‘Well, don’t they always?’_ Atsushi makes a mental note.

So he decides to do the most logical thing for the cat in return - as a sign of greeting and recognition Atsushi meows back.

He knows that cats don’t really react to human meows, but this one has already proved herself to be quite smart when she learned to react at her given name in just a couple of days. He’s not surprised when the little fur ball stretches her paw and touches his nose gently and meows again, louder this time.

Maybe Murasakibara is still too sleepy to process this, but he answers back in the same manner, by stretching out his finger, tapping the cat lightly on the nose and meowing back. Turns out he is choosing to argue with a cat over waking up at 7 on Monday morning. Too bad the little thing is just as stubborn. She walks closer to his face and places both paws on his forehead. Atsushi closes his eyes at the tickling sensation and tries to wriggle his face out of this, which causes another disapproving meow from the cat.

God, it is tiring.

Still, he tries to answer her with the most threatening meow he can give, and when Atsushi feels the weight suddenly disappear from his face he opens his eyes only to find Kiyoshi staring at him with an amused grin, their cat in his hands.

“Good morning”, he says, sitting himself on the bed and putting the cat on his knees.

Atsushi mumbles something back about it being not that good.

Kiyoshi laughs at that and gently strokes his boyfriend’s cheek with his hand, scratching the cat between her ears with the other one.

“Was that you making all that noise?”

Atsushi frowns but leans in to the touch.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about”.

“Hmm”, hums Kiyoshi cupping Atsushi’s cheek. “I must be hearing things”.

Murasakibara doesn’t answer that, pressing into Teppei’s palm and kissing it lightly. He doesn’t see Kiyoshi smile.

“You going already, Tetchin?” Atsushi mumbles, rubbing his forehead.

“Yep, gotta be there earlier today.”

“Monday’s a bitch.”

Kiyoshi laughs again and Murasakibara moves about and curls up to his side, pressing the top of his head to Teppei’s hip.

“You are like a cat yourself, you know that?” he says patting the purple hair.

“’m not.”

Atsushi’s hand circles around Kiyoshi’s waist and his fingers meet the cat’s tail. She is ready to jump at the hand in defense, so Teppei carefully lifts her and puts down on the carpet. She is probably going to plot on revenge, but he doesn’t notice that because his gaze is fixed on the purple strands rolling between his fingers.

“I have to go.”

Murasakibara lifts his head a little and sniffs - Kiyoshi can’t help but giggle when he notices a pillow mark right in the middle of his forehead and nose.

“Did you make pancakes?”

“Yup.”

Atsushi buries his face in the bed again and throws his other large arm around Kiyoshi and pulls him closer. Kiyoshi is all smiles and Murasakibara can sense that without even looking at him. It never fails to make him feel warm and lightweight inside, like a melting marshmallow.

“Just five more minutes”, he says attempting to pull his boyfriend, already dressed up for work, back on the bed.

It’s not an easy task considering Kiyoshi’s height, but the truth is Teppei gives in without resisting and falls down meeting a set of purple eyes opposite his own.

“I’ll give you two”, he answers in a teasing tone.

“Tetchin, you’re so cruel to me”.

Atsushi says that, but he places his face in the crook of Teppei’s neck, closing his eyes again. He feels the so familiar lips press to his cheek and lets out a warm exhale.

“I’ll be home before you notice it”, Kiyoshi promises. “And besides, you’ve got company if you feel lonely.”

Murasakibara raises an eyebrow, looking back at the smile on Kiyoshi’s face.

“She is not you”, he says, holding Teppei closer in his arms.

Teppei just hums at that softly, letting himself close his eyes for a brief moment, too.

“I really should go, though”, he finally says, sitting up on the bed with Atsushi’s arms still around him.

He has to let go reluctantly and sits up on the bed, too, yawning silently. Kiyoshi can’t stop staring at the mess of purple hair and the same colored eyes, so sleepy it seems like invisible sticks were stuck between his eyelids. In Kiyoshi’s eyes, Murasakibara is two meters of pure adorableness even if the said man doesn’t think so himself.

“Have I told you that you look awfully cute in the morning?”

Atsushi gives him a blank look but after a couple of years of living together Kiyoshi could recognize when his partner was puzzled by compliments.

“I’d look even cuter if I hadn’t been woken up by an obnoxious fur ball at this ungodly hour”, Atsushi answers and looks at the floor where the cat is trying to catch plashes of sunlight.

“Oh, come on, you two get along well”, Teppei replies cheerfully, standing up.

He straightens up his shirt in front of a mirror and pretends not to notice that Atsushi is watching him all the way. He then adjusts his tie and turns back to give Atsushi the usual morning kiss.

Teppei leans forward, bending above the bed, and when their lips meet he feels a hand on the back of his head pulling him closer. He gives in again - but only a little - to satisfy the demand of Murasakibara’s lips, feeling a tongue slide against his own, and the sweetness of it makes Teppei want to forget about all the time in the world and spend the rest of it in this sunlit room with someone who fills his whole body with happiness and warmth.

The kiss ends way too quickly for both of them, of course, and Teppei is even happier to see a smile opposite his.

“Tetchin tastes like pancakes”, Atsushi says, and coincidentally his stomach grumbles at the mention.

Kiyoshi laughs - again - and something glints in his eyes when he pulls back.

“Then you’ll think of me when you have breakfast”, he answers and bends down to scratch the little cat, who is too involved in hunting the sundogs, behind her ear. “Don’t be too hard on him, Jun-chan”.

Jun-chan meows amiably and Teppei finally moves to the door, taking his keys from the stand.

“I’m off,” he says, waving at Atsushi, and Atsushi waves back.

“Take care”, he replies and yawns again.

“You too”, Teppei says before going out the front door.

Atsushi turns his head to the window when the door locks. The cat has her eyes on something behind the glass, too, and he’s wondering what’s going on in that tiny head of hers.

He stands up lazily, which immediately catches her attention. Atsushi looks down and sees that his large feet are covered in sundogs.

“Hey”, he says, wriggling his toes. “Now who’s going to catch all of these?”


End file.
